Routing services have been developed that can respond to user queries for routes from a starting location to an ending location with a suggested route, using map data, a user specified travel mode (e.g., walking, driving, biking, or riding public transportation), and current traffic information crowdsourced from signals received from users' mobile electronic devices traveling within the map area. These routing services may use algorithms to estimate travel time along various possible routes based on current traffic conditions, and may display suggested routes, ranked by total travel time.